Morukans
Species Statistics Common Attribution: '''Morukan '''Categorical Attribution: ''Monis Morukefilis'' Evolutionary Star System: 'Grelos System '''Evolutionary Planet: 'Grelos III 'Star Systems of Prominence: 'Grelos System 'Population Data: '''Roughly 17.83 billion total '''Species Branches: '''2 - the Land Walkers and the Dewell Reps Evolutionary Analysis It is believed that ''Monis Morukefilis ''evolved from an early, primitive species known today as the dewell. This creature was a small aquatic species that, according to fossil records, inhabited most parts of the planet. The oldest fossils thusly discovered are nearly 28 million years old. Biological Analysis Morukans are a typically bipedal species, with an aquatic branch. The species evolved from the dewell, whilst still maintaining many similar physical attributes. Though the Morukan appears to be mammalian (spinal chord, lungs, slight coverage of body with hair, similar nervous/immune systems), they still have many of the qualities generally associated with fish, thus giving them the species name of Mammebrate, an amalgation of the words mammal and vertebrate. 'Senses Morukans have very strong eyesight. Since they retained very similar eye structures as the dewell, their eyes have a very fish-like appearance. They are glossy and large, bulging out of their heads. The internal structure of the retinas consist of both cones and rods, allowing for a colored vision, and some (primarily the aquatic branch, the Dewell Reps) can perceive ultraviolet light. Another attribute lacked by the Land Walkers is the ability to sense movement. Dewell Reps, after having spent so much time in the water, have readapted to the water in the same way their ancestors had. They developed a system of sensitive organs, known commonly as the lateral line, to help them detect movement of the other creatures in the water. 'Respiration' Morukans breathe on land using a pair of mammalian lungs. The process is aided through the use of the diaphragm, located at the bottom of the species' thorax. However, when Morukans go under water, the lungs are closed off and their gills, found on either side of the thorax, take over. 'Physical Appearance' Both branches of the species is bipedal and appears to be mammalian, as a layer of short, thin hair coats the head and other parts of the body. Being the descendent of an aquatic species, Morukans have retained some physical aspects of their predecessors, such as the webbing on the digits protruding from their hands and feet. Over time, Morukans developed three fingers on each hand, as well as a thumb, all of which have a short, slight webbing between them. In the same sense, their feet, which developed into three small toes and one large, permitting balance on two legs, are also slightly webbed. The species also has a slight protrusion on the top of its head, on its spinal chord, and on either side of the waist; these were once large, prominent fins, but through evolution, they have diminished and become small bumps, dubbed fin spots. 'Sexes and Reproduction' Morukans are a usual species, in that they have three, as opposed to two, sexes; male, female and bimale. Males have similar reproductive glands to those of other male mammalian creatures, whereas females and germales are rather usual. ''Reproductive Glands of the Male '' The male Morukan reproductive system is located in the pelvic region of the creature. It, like most other mammalian creatures, has a protrusion known commonly as the penis, with two sacks (called testicles) that are filled with a liquidy substance (sperm) necessary for reproduction, hanging beneath it. However, since Morukans perceive themselves as a greater entity than other creatures, their reproductive gland has been renamed the protis. During reproduction, the protis is penetrated within the female vasnis. ''Reproductive Glands of the Female '' The reproductive system of the female Morukan consists of two separate parts: 1) the internal reproductive organs, and 2) the external reproductive organs. All are located in the pelvic region. Unlike most creatures, the female is more or less hermaphroditic. The first reproductive organ is inside. It, like the second gender in most other species, has a vaginal opening (vasnis) that leads towards the ovum. During reproduction, the sperm attaches to the ovum and the resulting sperm-ovary pairs (pregs) is then considered impregnable. The second reproductive organ is a shaft-like protrusion immediately above the vasnis (orophol), used for the second step in reproduction: copulating with the bimale . ''Reproductive Glands of the Bimale '' The bimale reproductive system is a little more complicated. Bimales have a similar internal reproductive system as the females , but with a slight difference. The walls of the bimale reproductive organ, vasini, which looks similar to a vasnis are coated with a strong chemical called penuphilin. When the female inserts the orophol within the vasini, the female releases the pregs that had been produced during the first step of reproduction, with the male. As the sperm-ovary couples travel up along the interior of the vasini, the penuphilin, attracted by the motion of the pregs, reacts and becomes glued to them. When activated, this chemical releases a strong odor that most Morukans find sexually appealing, thereby encouraging them to copulate longer and hopefully become successful in reproducing. (There is generally only a 67% success rate in reproduction. Miscarriages are also very common, but easily preventable with new medications.) During pregnancy, the unborn Morukan lives and grows in a small pouch on the bimale's stomach (the pendina) for roughly 13 months. When fully matured, the pendina peels open in an incredibly painful birthing ritual. Once a child is born, the bimale who carried it for 13 months (known to Morukans as the Bearer) dies, and the female generally takes over position of the mother. After a successful reproduction, females no longer have fertile ovaries for roughly eleven months, and therefore cannot reproduce again until the new eggs have been created. Category:Sentient species